InuYasha Goes to RAW
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: InuYasha and friends go to RAW where the craziness ensues. InuYasha confronts Alberto Del Rio, Miroku gets beat up by the Divas. InuYasha has a soft spot for the Bellas? Can this be mean trouble for InuYasha by Kagome? And will Miroku stop womanizing!


InuYasha Goes to RAW

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine_

-RAW Locker Room-

InuYasha: Where the hell did you take me to anyway, Kagome?

Kagome: It's called "Monday Night RAW".

InuYasha: So what's so "RAW" about it? I don't see any dead carcasses or demons around.

Kagome: _**NOT THAT KIND OF RAW!**_

_The Miz comes in about this time_

Miz: What the _**HELL**_ are you supposed to be?

InuYasha: That depends? Who's asking!

Kagome: Sit, boy.

(THUD!)

InuYasha (angry): _**WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!**_

Kagome: You were thinking about fighting him.

_Miz starts laughing his ass off_

(thunderous blow is heard)

InuYasha: Damn guy acts like he's never seen a half-demon before.

Kagome: He deserved that one.

InuYasha: Oh, yeah… This guy needs his ass kicked!

-Backstage-

_Shippo was on his way back from the food stand when he happened to see Miroku hitting on Maryse_

Shippo (thinking): _He's done for…_

Miroku: So why not dump this loser and bear me a child?

*(angry): _**MONK!**_

_Miroku turns around and it's Sango and she's pissed off_

Miroku: Sango, when did you-

(Thunderous blows)

_Miroku has a red slap mark and a lump on his head_

Miroku (thinking): _I wasn't really interested in her anyway. The odor she has is God awful._

Sango: Don't let me catch you womanizing again, Miroku.

Miroku: Whatever…

Shippo: Seriously, Miroku. You do realize she has a boyfriend.

Miroku: Who happens to be a rich jackass.

Sango: I'm serious; if I catch you womanizing again, I'll- I'll- I'll _**BEAT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU'LL NEVER WOMANIZE AGAIN!**_

-RAW Zone-

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to Monday Night RAW; the stars of the hit Anime on _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim's InuYasha_, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku the Monk, Sango and Shippo; _**THE DEMON SLAYERS!**_

(My Will IY Season 1 credits music blares; Crowd cheers but mostly boos Miroku)

King: Some guys get all the luck, Cole.

Cole: You mean InuYasha?

King: No, way. I'm talking about Miroku.

Cole: You do realize he was hitting on Maryse in the back and he got beat up for it.

King: So what?

Cole: Add to the fact that she's with Ted DiBiase.

Kagome: Hello out there…

(crowd cheers)

(Loud car horn blares as Spanish music blares, the crowd boos intensely)

Felix Rodriguez: (speaks Spanish) _**ALBERRRRTO DEL RIIIIIOOOO!**_

InuYasha: Who the hell are you!

ADR: Who am I, Chicano? My name is Alberto Del Rio.

InuYasha: I don't know what a Chi-con-no is; but when I find out, I'm going to slice you in half!

(Pulls Tetsusaiga out and its in its full form; the crowd is cheering wildly and is all in favor of it)

Cole: Oh, my God! Get that out of there before he kills someone!

King: No way, Cole! He's showing Alberto who's boss! _**THIS IS GREAT!**_

Kagome: Sit boy.

(THUD!)

(crowd boos)

InuYasha (angry): _**WHY'D YOU DO THAT!**_

Kagome: He may be a world class jerk but that doesn't give you the right to kill him.

Shippo: What's a "Chicano" anyway?

(E-Mail blips)

InuYasha: Where's that coming from?

Cole (putting his glasses on): I've received an E-Mail from our General Manager. And I quote: "If you want to see InuYasha, whoop Alberto Del Rio's ass, give me a 'Hell Yeah!'-"

Crowd: _**HELL YEAH!**_

Cole: "-I'm putting you in a match with him tonight and it will be a Texas Cage Match with Weapons. However; you InuYasha cannot use your massive sword-"

InuYasha: Good, so long as I get to beat him senseless!

Cole: "-If you want to see Miroku get some ass whooping, give me a 'Hell Yeah!'-"

Crowd: _**HELL YEAH!**_

Cole: "-Miroku, because you were sexually harassing Maryse in the back, you will face Maryse's boyfriend, Ted DiBiase in a Diva's Revenge Match-"

Miroku: Pardon?

Cole: "-The WWE Diva's will have leather belt straps and if you leave the ring for _**ANY **_reason, they will be allowed to hit you with them. And that's the bottom line, because the General Manager said so!"

King: _**WOW! **_A Diva's Revenge Match!

Cole: I think Miroku's womanizing has finally caught up to him.

-Later, in the Locker Room-

_Shippo is with the Bella Twins, and InuYasha is sulking in the corner_

Brie Bella: Is he still sulking?

Shippo: Yeah, he got beat up by that Alberto guy by a landslide.

InuYasha: _**DID NOT!**_

Shippo: He almost tore your arm off and cried like a baby for 20 minutes.

Nikki Bella: He's so cute…

InuYasha: Oh, sure take _**HIS**_ side and-

_The Bellas start petting InuYasha, does that dog-like thing they do when they get scratched in their good spot_

InuYasha (angry): _**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME DO!**_

Brie Bella: I think someone needs a belly rub!

InuYasha: Touch me and-

_He taps out within 30 seconds Kagome and Sango come in. Shippo, Kagome and Sango sweat drops._

InuYasha: Will you quit petting me like I'm some stupid dog!

Kagome: Sit boy.

(THUD!)

Nikki Bella: And obedient too…?

_Miroku comes in all bloodied and bruised. He passes out Ric Flair style_

Sango: Hopefully this beating he got will teach him not to womanize anyone again.

Shippo: Give him a week and he'll be back to the same thing.

-1 week later, Feudal Japan-

InuYasha: Kagome, let me make something clear; what happened at RAW, _**STAYS AT RAW!**_

Kagome: Maybe you need a belly rub again?

(pan to the sky)

InuYasha (fearfully): _**DON'T TOUCH ME!**_

(End?)


End file.
